Network virtualization has been widely accepted by industry and it is crucial for enterprise information technology (IT) infrastructure and data center operation. Such systems have been deployed to production sites with thousands of hypervisors and more of such systems are being built. This trend has posed new challenges to developing, testing, and maintaining these systems.